muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Piotrus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Muv-Luv Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AgroTC (talk) 10:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki BTW Unin (talk) 22:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: unprotection request Done. AgroTC (talk) 01:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) You are right about the gag thing If you are gonna delete it though, can you move it to the gag section then?kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 12:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah getting shipped one.Also, I see you are doing a lot of editing and that is ggod and I thank you for that. But there are some articles that are not catagorized as a gag article and by chance you might of removed it as you deemed as if it were inappropraite for a non-gag article. If so, please try to move the article, senetnce whatever to the appropriate gag section.kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 03:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) "I think we could create a short article about it (at Christopher's unknown device?), combining existing speculation into one place. Would you like to do it? Piotrus (talk) 02:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC)" I don't really see the wiki as a place for speculation. You're welcome to blog about it, or speculate it in the comments, but I don't see anyone gaining from our musings when there is so little information to back it up. Furthermore, we don't even know if it was Christopher's or something stolen from the Soviet hangers when they stole the Su-47E. I would think it more likely to be one of Sandek's toys, but with only 4 cumulative seconds of anime footage (I don't know how the VN handles is) there's just not enough info to even establish WHO was responsible for it, yet alone what it's capable of or intended for. Hope that makes sense, not trying to shoot you down, just don't think there's enough substantiated info for an entry. Unin (talk) 22:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) "The entire article on shipping seems very much like fan based speculation, for example. Piotrus (talk) 01:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) " Are you talking about Shipped off to Extra? An article categorized as a gag-article since 2011? An article with an origin section that explains the phrase as it was used by fandom at the time, and makes no actual claims or speculations in and of itself? I'll admit there is some rampant speculation throughout the wiki, but that's a pretty poor example, and I don't see it as justifying further speculation on a page other than a blog or comment. I'm not an SysOp or Admin though, just a contributer; If you want to do it, do it. Its likely that someone will delete or heavily edit it though. If you want to write whatever, try a blog. I speculate all the time in my FrodoTip blog posts, but anyone who sees it can clearly tell Im speculating/extrapolating/killing-catkirls. As laughable as our editorial standards are, we'' are'' sort of kinda trying to be a resource for muv-luv western fandom.Unin (talk) 03:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC)